


铠武同人－贵光（吴岛兄弟）：冬日暖

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora





	铠武同人－贵光（吴岛兄弟）：冬日暖

吴岛光实现在已经是自己哥哥的好助手了。他没有再回到过铠武，也没有再跳过舞。只是偶尔路过时会在远处围观，偶尔的偶尔会遇到Zack闲聊上几句，然后偶尔的再偶尔会的去Drupers或者Charmant吃上个甜品好好休息一番。

光实也会笑，他恢复的笑容和以前一样纯洁无暇。只是话变少了，一般都集中在哥哥那边的工作上。学校那些看实力的小少爷们偶尔会去找找他的麻烦，但是光实并不放在眼里。

“今天听说有联合表演，你不去看吗？”早上送光实出门抵达门口的贵虎如此问道。

今日铠武，巴隆，还有其他几组队伍会跳他们创作的合作混搭风格的新舞，如果可能的话光实还是有放学后去的可能性。即使秋去冬来，舞蹈的热情依旧可以战胜寒冷。

“不了，上次的资料我还没查完。”光实一边挂上米色呢子大衣的牛角扣子，一边淡淡的拒绝道。

贵虎无意识的叹了一口气，“资料的话，并不是那么急——”

“不，都查了一半了，还是一口气查完的好，”似乎为了让贵虎放心，光实提高了声音带上了感情色彩，嘴角带出来笑容，“要不然会遗忘细节。”

贵虎无奈的勾了勾嘴角，却带着宠爱，顺手整理了一下光实的围巾。光实余光看向那只手不动声色，“那么，我走了，”说完光实转身踏出了家门。

贵虎看着那个背影，目光离不开，吹进来的冷风也没让他动摇。直到光实消失在装饰慢爬藤植物的铁门外。

当然，贵虎交给光实办的各种事情光实都能完美快速的解决。其实贵虎也希望光实能和以前的朋友多接触一些，可是光实却执意要帮自己重建这个城市，贵虎也不会强求他，可能心底还是觉得这就是吴岛家兄弟应该有的责任。

贵虎唯一可以让光实放松的就是，贵虎已经不会严格的在细节上要求光实向着自己和吴岛家靠拢。不会苛刻与衣着风格，贵虎已经见证过光实穿着铠武队的队服的样子，其实感觉和光实的笑容很合。所以现在私服和外出的大衣，或者西服选择的品味，贵虎都遵从光实自己的眼光。

突然想起来下面自己要出发去会议，望了一眼表的贵虎转身回到屋里。最近他想到也许自己又是太投入工作才让光实也陷入工作里，大概又是自己这个做哥哥的错误。

拿起来手机，他发了短信告诉光实，放学查完资料后，去自己工作地方等一下自己。今晚两个人慢步去附近新开的店吃晚饭，虽然自己可能会因为一些事情耽误晚到，但是还是希望光实能接受邀请。其实想想，吃饭这点事，光实怎么回拒绝呢？又不是过去了。

光实很快回了一个好，贵虎放心的把手机收入口袋。

吴岛兄弟也不是总是去高级餐厅的人，偶尔他们也会去一些便宜的小店，体验那平凡却温馨的家常菜。而光实似乎很享受这样，贵虎按着也会内心高兴。

光实查完资料的时候，一般人大概已经在家吃完晚饭了。他把收集好的资料放入自己的挎包里步下了庄重巨大的图书馆外拿绵长的阶梯，心里想着可能联合赛那里应该也开始了一会。

等到了今日贵虎去商谈的大厦楼下后，天上却飘起来片片雪花。

光实收紧了亚麻色和浅红搭配的长款围巾，拉到下巴以上，感受到哈气呼在上面的感觉。

约定的时间里贵虎没有出现，光实并不出奇，因为短信上都说可能会需要多点等待。被难缠的人缠上处理难办的业务，早就是贵虎常遇到的事情，光实并不像打扰哥哥便也没有发短信催促。

然而光实没有进去大厦里面等待，虽然有很冷可是光实并不想被里面的人询问是不是吴岛贵虎的弟弟而去被拉扯攀谈，因为这种地带吴岛家的名号还是很明显。

光实站在大厦楼体对面草地的树底下，鞋子摩擦着地面抹平满满堆积起来的细小雪花。他今天没想到会下雪，是自己的疏忽，手很冷。

将背包跨入肩上，光实在兜里握拳的手还是无法感到暖流。伴随着变大的雪，呼出来混浊的哈气，光实双手握紧碰到身前用哈气取暖。

面对这场突如其来的雪，不知道铠武那边如何了？是不是临时暂停了呢？也许自己应该发个短信问问Zack或者Rat他们。

思考着的光实，除了僵硬绷紧的身体，就是手部唯一感觉到的一点点温暖。深不知贵虎已经从公司大门里出来。

贵虎向四周看了一下后，很快就注意到对面树底下那个纤细裹着米色大衣的身影。

走过去的时候贵虎一直注意到光实没有戴手套的手被冻红，他努力呼出来的哈气并没有帮助多少，不断收紧手臂摸错双手的样子让光实显得更加瘦小。也许在思考事情，光实并没有注意到贵虎来到自己身后。

贵虎不自觉带上了笑容，他从身后搂住光实，伸出来的双手跨过光实并不宽的双肩抵达前方，从两侧紧紧握住了那双冻红的双手。

光实因为视线里出现的双手而愣住，但是他知道那双手套来自自己的哥哥。他的后背贴入了贵虎的胸膛，很好的就裹住了自己的体型。

两个人没说话也没分开，光实头上落着的几片雪被贵虎的呼吸融化。

贵虎侧头目光瞥见黑色发丝下的耳廓，冻红了。接着目光绕过便看到光实身前被自己握住的双手，纤细的手指握成拳。

贵虎的体温透过质量绝佳的手套把温度传给光实，贵虎努力握紧光实不让冷气进入，覆盖不上的地方，贵虎便动着自己的两根拇指摩擦那细嫩的肌肤擦掉上面的寒气。

“光实….”过了一会贵虎声音从放上洒下，带着和冬日不一样温度叫着光实的名字，“站着太冷了，我们走吧。”随后光实被捂暖一些的手感觉到冷气的插入，贵虎松开了他。

光实点点头，把手插回兜中。

“冷吗？我都手套给你吧，”贵虎上前一步和光实步伐平齐，侧头关心的询问道。

“不用了，”光实感觉自己之前冻僵的表情已经得到缓解，手在兜里也不再那么冷。他回头嘴唇擦过自己喜爱的围巾，亲切微笑的看着哥哥。总觉得，因为冬日渲染的关系，贵虎深色的大衣和发质将他整个人在乳白色的背景下映衬的极其鲜明。

心里没有那么空，不像有冬日。

“哥哥，我一会想喝热汤，”光实突然说出来他不常说的话，眼神和月牙一样眯起来，又因为被自己的话弄的害羞而望回前方。

贵虎点点头，双手插在大衣兜里悠哉的迈着步子跟上弟弟，“嗯，我也想。”

“还想吃那家招牌的排骨。”

“嗯，我也是。”


End file.
